


Singing Heart

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Human!Marientte, Kissing, Monster School, naga!luka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: A little fluffy one-shot for Nobody! Happy Birthday, my friend!
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	Singing Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Demon School, Marinette!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439654) by [ChaoticNeutral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticNeutral/pseuds/ChaoticNeutral). 



Marinette’s eyes widen at the sight of Luka. She couldn’t help but shrink under his gaze as he kept his stare down at her. Oh, why did she tell her friends that she’s elsewhere instead of here. Sure, she wanted to hang out with Luka but now she couldn’t help but feel like a trap animal…

Did he find out?

That she is a human?

Impossible! Uncle Jagged made sure that perfume made her smell anything but a human!!!

Still… Luka is a Naga… a rather handsome one at that. Oh, sure they have been hanging out more often than not… Far more often. Then there were the times, many times, she would hug him, or he would hug her. The first couple of times, Luka looked to be caught off guard. Apparently, demons don’t exactly do physical affection in such a way. Weakness. But for her, Luka would smile and chuckle before opening his arms, inviting her in for a hug.

Could Luka have found Marinette out during all those times?

Unbeknownst to Marinette, Luka had started to wrap his tail around Marinette. Not close enough to touch her, but enough that she won’t escape so easily. He needed to say this and ensure Marinette doesn’t run away and accidently reveal her secret. One of which, he had an inkling about for quite some time… But that will be for another day.

Luka leaned towards Marientte, wrapping his arms around her. He made sure to keep his grip on her loose, giving Marientte ample opportunity to shake him off if she’s uncomfortable. Tightening his arms and tail around her when Marinette wrapped her arms around him. One around his waist and the other around his shoulder and started to play around with his hair. He couldn’t help but lean into her touch.

There was something about Marinette that made him feel safe… secure. Something he has grown to yearn for. Luka reached over, palming her cheek and used his thumb to trace her cheek. His smile only seemed to grow as he hears Marinette’s heart jump and create a new beat. Not of freight… but of delight.

But still… as he leaned in closer to her, Luka kept his gaze onto Marinette’s eyes. Seeing no fear or any sort of hesitation, he reached over and whispered into her ear. "Your heart has been singing to me for some time... I do hope if you will allow me to do the same for you."

Marinette could feel her legs give out if it wasn’t for Luka’s grasp on her she would have fallen. Now she could feel Luka’s heartbeat, beating just as quickly as her own. Yet… it felt so calming to her. A rhythm she that is helping her stay grounded… yet…

Luka tightens his arms around Marinette, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. Smirking when he heard and felt Marinette’s giggle under his touch. It makes him wonder what other noises she could make for him.

Soft nuzzles that turned into soft kisses that became brisker as time goes by. Marinette and Luka tightened their hold onto one another as the latter began to kiss his way up.

“HEY! Let got of he-Hey! Let go of me, Nino!”

Marinette and Luka broke out of their bliss to look down the hall just long enough to see Nino pull Kim out of sight of them.

“…was that?”

“… I think so?”


End file.
